Till Love Tear Us Apart!
by Gruntsisterx
Summary: if Mikan is going to Singapore Gakuen Alice to study , will she meet her friends again ? Will she be able to see Natsume ? Watch "Till Love Tear us apart !"


Missing Piece of my heart

There once lived a girl , Mikan Sakura , who was always alone . She's a Multiple alice user . She has the Fire , Ice , Water , Nullifiction Or something , S.E.C. and lastly she has the Dragon Alice An Alice made by me .

Sakura Mikan was ready for her new day in school , she was aiming for top student award . Mikan is a motionless girl Not From The Real Show and hates to talk . She has the brains , wealth , beauty and power . A lot of girls envy her . Mikan let go her hair , curled her hair and put 2 clips on one side of her hair . She then took a cap and put in on , stuffing all her hair into it . She wore a Red Top which says "I'm not a Baka !" and "Billabong" branded jeans her rich cousin brought for her . Mikan went to have her breakfast and of cause she's always punctual . Dari – Chan , was Mikan's best maid in the house . 

Mikan treats her with kindness but won't smile no matter what .

10th June :

Today was Mikan's first day of school at Gakuen Alice Special Accadamy . Mikan had her chauffeur drive her to the school . When Mikan reached the school , she put on a smirk as she don't feel good .

As she enter the school grounds , she saw lots of boys looking at her . The funny thing is the boys thought she was bald . When she reach the class , her teacher called her in .

"Ohayo Minna!" Mikan said without an expression .

"Ohayo" Said everyone except , Natsume , and Hotaru .

"**Mikan , please put on a small for your friends ." Narumi Sensei asked but whenever Mikan Tried she will always return to a frown or a smirk .**

"**Okay anyone likes to partner Mikan ? The half mask girl ? Mikan was wearing half a mask as she is also in Dangerous Ability Type Class. Anyone ?" Narumi Sensei asked .**

**Almost all the boys raise their hand except Ruka and Natsume .**

"**Natsume , would u mind Mikan to be your partner ?" Narumi Sensei asked in a sissy voice .**

"**Tch , whatever !" Natsume replied .**

"**Okay then , Mikan please sit at that empty chair available next to Natsume ." Narumi sensei asked kindly and giggled .**

**Mikan was approaching to the empty sit when suddenly .**

"**U're not going anywhere !" Shouted a girl . "You're so ugly go find someone else as ur partner , u don't even have hair , theres no need to hide !" The girl said as she took out Mikan's cap . She was shocked when she saw Mikan's golden-yellow hair . **

"**You got a problem there?" Mikan asked**

**Without an expression .**

**All the boys gasp when they saw Mikan was as beautiful as they imagine .**

**NOTICE# : Narumi Sensei left the class , sorry for not saying .**

"**shouda-sama !" All the boys shouted with anger except Natsume and Ruka .**

**2 girls one with pink hair the other with violet hair approached Mikan .**

"**hello there , you're pretty !" the 2 girls said .**

"**Thank you ." said Mikan emotionlessly .**

"**Why , can't you smile ?" the 2 girls asked curiously .**

"**I don't know and don't care why are you smiling anyway ? And whats your name ? Smiling is for kids ." Mikan said without any emotion same as always .**

"**I'm Anna and she's Nonoko , and we like to smile is that a problem ?!" They both screamed with anger .**

"**OUCH ! You're going to make my ears bleed . Now , don't disturb me if you don't want to get hurt !" Mikan said emotionlessly .**

**As soon as Mikan sit next to Natsume . The girl in front of her "Hotaru" asked Mikan what her alice was .**

"**My alice … hmm lets see , Fire , Ice , water , **Nullifiction and S.E.C. oh yeah and dragon alice ." Mikan said emotionlessly .

S.E.C. is Steal , Erase and Copy.

"U have the same fire alice like Natsume ?!" All the students shouted 

except for 2 boys u know who . Please refer in front to know

"Who likes a demo? I would like to burn something ." Mikan said .

After Mikan said that silent filled the room .

The bell rang for the next class . Maths , Jinno – sensei was teaching while Mikan was sleeping .

"Mikan , answer this question for me !" Jinno sensei asked .

"Let's see … answers" Mikan said .

"That's the one I want u all to learn from and that's why she got special star ." Jinno Sensei said .

After School :

"Sorry I'm late even when I'm new to this dangerous ability class ." Mikan said .

Suddenly , at the corner of Mikan's eye spotted Natsume .

"Welcome here my dear , I want you to be , Mask Girl ." Said a mysterious voice .

"Who are you ?" Mikan asked with a funny expression .

"I'm persona , I like to borrow your powers ." Persona said with a delightful smile on his face .

"Okay .." Mikan said .

"Your mission partner with Natsume , black cat ." Persona said .

"**Tch!" Natsume said angrily .**

**Mikan : Why must you partner me with Natsume all the time ?!**

**Gruntsister-chan : I don't know .**

**Natsume : Tch , what a boring girl .**

**Mikan : I'll ice you Natsume !**

**Natsume : I'll burn you Mikan .**

**--Glaring contest between Mikan and Natsume--**

**MIKAN WON ! Cause Natsume blinked .**

**Well , next chapter will be up soon !**


End file.
